Trick or Treat
by Brookebynature
Summary: IT'S HALLOWEEN!, and expecting to find his new home town boring, new guy Lucas Scott is surprised to answer the door to beautiful, half naked, Brooke Davis. After inviting him to a party, she soon proves that life in Tree Hill is anything but boring. BL


**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the charaters, I don't own One Tree Hill, and you'll notice that theres a few sentences in here that I don't own either.

**A/N- **I know I should be updating one of my stories (I have a new chapter for Nude... in process, but I couldn't resist a seasonal one shot haha. So this kinda pointless halloween story comes in just before I begin my Christmas story for this year, seeing as I haven't written a one shot in a while. Hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to review at the end. xxx

**

* * *

**

**Trick Or Treat**

"_Trick or…treat." _

He's new in town. Uprooting from Chicago where nobody knew anything about him and moving to the tiny town of Tree Hill where almost instantly, he'd be singled out as the new guy wasn't exactly Lucas Scott's idea of an easy high school life.

So as he stands there, front door open as he gawpes blatantly at the barely-dressed girl in front of him, Lucas tries desperately to work out whether this is some joke being played on him before he even makes it to school tomorrow.

"I _said, _trick or treat?" She repeats, two devilish dimples displayed on either side of her face.

"Uh…" He trails off, seeing the contents of her open goody bag. "Aren't you supposed to get candy on Halloween?"

Inside of the bag is filled with various different alcohol bottles, and as the girl raises an eyebrow delicately upwards, Lucas wipes his sweating hands on the sides of his jeans nervously.

"I'm seventeen." She tells him sarcastically. "Candy's the last thing on my mind tonight."

And as Lucas eyes her outfit, he can't disagree more. She looks like sugar, like she would start popcorn fights in the cinema, her lips dripping in lip gloss honey. She's wearing devil horns though, and a tiny red and black corset…thing, that he would describe more as underwear than as the dress which he guesses she intends it to be. He knows she's anything but sweet.

"Right." He gulps, taking in her brunette hair and her shinning eyes. "I suppose I should find you…a treat then." He laughs a little unsurely, turning away towards the drinks cabinet in his living room, knowing his Mom would freak if she found out.

"Sugar I think you already found me one." She smirks as he turns back around, eyeing his casual appearance in jeans and a grey hoody. Something about Keith Scott's Body Shop.

"Excuse me?"

"Forget the vodka. You'll do." She tells him, closing the bag with a smile crossing her lips as she pulls him out of his house so that he's standing beside her. Lucas isn't sure what he'll do for, but right now, he can't care. "Brooke Davis."

He only remembers to return the introduction many seconds later. "I'm Lucas." "Scott."

"You like parties Lucas?" Brooke asks, linking her arm with his, goody bag dangling from her other hand, the strain from the heaviness of the many bottles not evident.

"Um…I guess so."

"You guess so?"

"I've never been to a party in Tree Hill before."

"Okay, so you're new." Brooke determines, pressing herself just a little closer to him. "What's your story?"

-

After he's done telling Brooke that he moved to Tree Hill with his Mom Karen, to be nearer his Uncle Keith, and for her to start a little café business, Lucas waits for her to tell him anything about her, or at least where they might be going.

"Brooke?" He questions again as the brunette simply looks up towards the night sky with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What?"

"I said where are we going?"

He wonders whether this is a common thing for her, to pick up some random guy from his house in the middle of the night with no idea of where he's going. Lucas is only interrupted from his thoughts when she replies simply,

"Rachel's."

-

Rachel's, as it turns out, is a ridiculously huge house in the more affluent end of town, belonging to Rachel's parents.

"But they're never home." Brooke tells him pointing to a window on the first floor. "That's my room."

"You have your own room?" He asks with disbelief. He'd seen lifestyles like this in movies and read about them in both fictional and non-fictional books, but he'd never really _believed _it until now.

Brooke shrugged. "I live here. My parents are never home either."

And before he can ask anything more about her, she flicks her hair, curled to perfection with a few strands pinned back to frame her face, behind her shoulders, telling him, "It doesn't matter."

-

So far, Lucas has watched Brooke down shot after shot of tequila, her hands roaming across various guy's chests until she catches his eye, and giving him a half smile, stopping before turning her attention back to the surrounding girls. He's had to fight off the advances of a curly blonde who had said she was named Peyton, with which she'd quickly followed with "My boyfriend's an ass." He's been instructed to chug numerous beers from a keg in the kitchen, and now here he is, half naked with only boxers left, as Rachel instructs him to shoot the basketball through the hoop from the halfway line, warning that if he misses, she's claiming the white cotton underwear next.

It's when he bounces the ball in front of him, stood at the halfway line that he catches Brooke's eye. She offers him a wink and smirk, and that swish of the net as Lucas keeps his blue eyes locked with her hazel ones tells him that he's _scored. _

And Rachel only turns her back, pouting as she comments,

"Damn. I was hoping you'd miss."

"We're out of vodka." Brooke says, waving the goody bag from earlier at Lucas, with a raised eyebrow and a quick smirk towards Rachel. The red-head nods, adding "A little more rum wouldn't hurt either."

"C'mon superstar."

Lucas simply frowns, indicating his practically naked body. "I need my clothes."

"No." She shakes her head. "You look better without them."

-

"This looks _very _wrong." Lucas mutters as he trudges through the cold streets, carrying the weighty bag of alcohol back to Rachel's, as Brooke shivers next to him.

"I'm cold Lucas."

"You're cold? At least you're wearing more material than this." He indicates the one piece of clothing covering his modesty. "What about me?"

"You're a guy, you're not supposed to feel the cold like me." Brooke tells him stopping dead.

"What?"

"I can walk anymore."

"Well we can hardly stop here." Lucas replies, sarcasm filling his voice for the first time that evening. Still, he's not sure he can imagine a better night that this as an introduction to life in Tree Hill.

"Carry me." She half-asks, half-instructs. It's the dimples and the devil horns on top of Brooke's head that do it for Lucas, and he soon finds himself bent over so that the brunette can climb onto his back.

"So does everyone get an introduction to Tree Hill like this?" Lucas asks, a little breathlessly as she struggles somewhat up the hill, carrying not only Brooke, but also the bag of 'treats' they'd obtained from various other high-schoolers who hadn't had the pleasure of a party invitation.

"Not everyone."

Lucas laughs a little, shivering involuntarily when Brooke presses herself closer into him, curls of shiny hair tickling his face as he feels her hot breath against his neck.

"Go down that street." She instructs."

"But this doesn't look like…"

"It's fine." She attempts to reassure him, to no avail. Lucas knows it's not the way back to Rachel's, but somehow, he just can't care.

"Then where are we going?"

"You'll see."

-

He can imagine backing music with loud beats to accompany the image that he's watching now. Brooke undoes the zipper of her corset, keeping her eyes fixed solely on him as the jacuzzi bubbles next to them, and Lucas tries to figure out what to do next. He eyes her, mouth open as she slowly peels away the bra from her body, shielding herself with her arm until she's covered by the hot water.

"Well?" She looks at him, an eyebrow raised, waiting for him to join her.

"Are you sure your parents won't come home?"

"They could." She shrugs. "But this isn't their Jacuzzi."

"Brooke…"

"Hey." She giggles as he eyes the house they're 'borrowing' frantically. "Would I get you into trouble?"

"Sometimes I'm not so sure." He replies, settling down beside her anyway, and then within moments, her lips are on his, his hands on her back, her hands in his hair. And the owner of the Jacuzzi is far from the front of his mind.

-

"You ever done time before?" Brooke giggles as Lucas paces the cell, wearing an orange jumpsuit and a pained expression.

"This really isn't funny! How can you laugh about it?"

"It is kinda funny." She reasons. "I mean think about it, the cops bust us for being practically naked, dripped wet with a bag of alcohol after borrowing some random person's jacuzzi. It's not exactly run-of-the-mill crime we're talking about here."

Lucas can't help but smile at the spin she puts on anything, sat there neatly in her orange jumpsuit, hands resting on either side of her face. "You'll be the end of me you know."

She only shrugs. "I doubt it."

They'd been arrested by the police, after receiving a tip-off that two drunken teenagers were using a neighbour's hot tub. They been caught, Lucas wearing only white boxers (gone almost see-through of course) and Brooke wearing her corset, skin still wet, tips of her hair dripping from the water. It didn't help that Lucas had been carrying a bag full of alcohol either.

"Scott, Davis, you're free to go." The guard tells them, his keys clicking against the metal bars of the cell as he unlocks the door.

"Who bailed us out?" Lucas asks, to which he's met with a familiar voice.

"I figured since it was my party, I should be held kinda responsible for the bag of alcohol." Rachel tells them, smirking. "Besides, if I'd let you stay in here, the boys would've gotten lonely after a while. There's just not enough Gettina to go around."

Brooke snorts as Rachel flicks her hair and winks at Lucas.

"What the hell are those things you guys are wearing?"

"Jumpsuits?" Lucas offers.

"In bright orange? Whoever created those should be locked up for crimes against fashion."

"I don't think the idea is to look good." Lucas laughs a little.

"A girl should always look good." Rachel replies. "Convict or not."

-

"My Mom's going to kill me." Lucas mutters as the three of them reach Rachel's house once again. He'd insisted on walking the girls home, since it was well past midnight, with Brooke now in jeans and his hoody courtesy of Rachel, and him still in simple boxers. He'd decided though, that she looked way better in the grey clothing than he ever did.

"So gorgeous, you have a good Halloween?" Brooke whispers as Rachel shuts the door behind her, leaving the two of them on the porch.

Lucas can only nod, as her face inches closer, and he meets her honey-coated lips with his. Kissing Brooke Davis is like nothing on earth.

"Trick or treat?" She asks, pulling away, her breath caught in her throat. "You never told me before." She flashes him a dimpled smile, her lips almost on his again, nose touching his, his breath on her neck.

"Treat." He whispers, before her lips launch an assault on his. "Definitely treat."

* * *

Please review guys, love Gracie xxx 


End file.
